1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image display apparatus, an image display method, and a signal processing apparatus and, in particular, to an image display apparatus, an image display method, and a signal processing apparatus for providing a convenient apparatus functioning as a plurality of tools, such as a tool for displaying an image and a partition.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, known television receivers solely serve as apparatuses for displaying an image (and apparatuses for outputting sound). The television receiver that functions as an apparatus only for displaying an image is placed at, for example, a certain position in a room.
The television receiver placed at a certain position in a room need not be basically moved. However, in some cases, a user wants to move the direction of the television screen towards the user's position. To change the direction of the television screen, a television table has been developed.
In addition, a television receiver has been proposed that can rotate itself about an axis normal to a screen of the television receiver for a user watching the screen while lying (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 6-73976).
As described above, known television receivers solely serve as apparatuses for displaying an image.